


Reuniting the  Triforce

by raddxxxcore



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raddxxxcore/pseuds/raddxxxcore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time with the Supernatural cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting the  Triforce

“Do you think this will actually work?  Dean hissed at Sam, who was hunched over some ingredients, as he paced back and forth.  He’d never questioned Sam’s knowledge, but he couldn't get the “ _what if’s”_ out of the back of his mind.

“As long as everything goes according to plan, Cas is back in one piece.”  Sam shrugged.  Exhausted.   Desperate.

“C’mon Sam!  When has anything ever gone according to plan for us?”  Dean lashed out at his brother.  “I mean really, it’s our fault Cas in this situation in the first place.  If we had left him alone, Ganon never would have possessed him in the first place!  He was our responsibility, and we blew it.  We knew how important it was to stick together.”  Sam hated seeing Dean beat himself up, but he was right.  Dean pulled the Master Sword from its sheath as Sam grabbed the necessary tools from the cabinet.

“Have you ever doubted me before?”  Sam grilled.  Dean looked down in frustration.  “So, we soak the Master Sword with Protection Potion/Holy Water combo, and it shouldn’t kill Cas, but expel Ganon.  The enemy oil will keep him contained and the light arrow should kill him.”  He began pouring a purple potion into a large cauldron and reciting the Protection spell to make the potion.  After mixing equal parts Holy Water to the new concoction, he motioned for the sacred blade.  Dean begrudgingly handed it over as Sam coated the sheer glowing sword with the gunky mixture.  “Grab a couple bottles of enemy oil and some Health potions, and we’ll head out.” 

The brothers took a solemn moment to gather their thoughts as they left the inn.  As they mounted their horses Sam looked over, “You ready for this?” he said somberly.  “It’s gotta be you Dean.” 

Dean felt the gravity of his fate.  Sam may have always been there to help; answering his questions, putting together potions, locating items, but at the end of the day, he was the one needed to kill Ganon and rescue Cas, along with the Triforce of Power.  Thoughts of how far they’d come flashed through his mind as he locked eyes with his brother.  He sighed deeply.   “Yeah, Sammy, let’s do this.”

_What if it didn’t work?_

_What if the attack kills Cas?_

_What if Ganon escapes or is stronger than they anticipate?_

_What if one of them gets hurt?_

These thoughts flooded Dean’s brain as they approached Hyrule Castle. 

The dungeons leading to the eminent battle proved to be less than challenging.  Golems, werewolves, demons and ghosts were a cakewalk for the Winchesters considering the real battle they had prepared themselves for.

Before they knew it, there stood in front of them a giant jewel encrusted door.  No question of its significance, Sam and Dean looked at each other with confident nods, gulping back health potions.

“Dean, I can help ward enemies, but if I attack Cas, I’ll only hurt him, not Ganon.”  There was a long, silent pause, steeped in tension. 

“You can do this.”

“Thanks Sammy, just watch my back.  I know what I gotta do.”  Dean’s voice was low and solemn.  He inhaled sharply, swallowing every fear he had, clearing his mind completely before reaching for the handle.  The door slid open and Dean’s thoughts went tabula rasa. 

The room was grim and dimly lit with giant pillar candles that lined the room.  There was a figure facing out the enormous window which was speckled with drops of falling rain.  The silhouette was unmistakably Cas, though his trenchcoat seemed haggard and frayed.  Dean reached back to grab the sword off his back, flinching as a booming voice filled the room.

“Hello boys,” the voice menacingly chuckled, “I knew it would only be a matter of time.”  Cas swiftly turned.  The voice that emanated from his body was not of the friend Dean missed so much.  Sam, taken aback, bounced his sight from Cas, to the door, working his eyes around the room.  Knowing Dean’s focus was on Cas, he had to remain vigilant for surprise melee attacks.  He nudged Dean, initiating the plan, as they both drew bottles of Enemy Oil from their belts.

“Yeah well, we’ve got dinner on the stove, so if you could make this easy and just give us our friend back, we can all carry on with our lives.”  Dean smirked at his own snarky comment, hiding his concern.  They slowly circled Cas, dripping the oil.  “I mean, there’s the easy way and th--- “

“The fact that you think you’ll be leaving alive almost insults me, Dean Winchester.  I expected your arrogance, but I’m also anticipating a good fight from you.”  Ganon’s voice echoed from within Cas as he made an attempt to keep eyes on both the brothers.  “I’ve yet to even challenge you, really.”  He flew high, causing flames to rise around the perimeter of the room.  With that the battle had begun.

A surge of fire keese overtook the room, swooping down from the tall arching ceiling.  Sam equipped his bow and picked the attackers off one by one as Dean finished the circle of Enemy oil, then wielding his sword, slashed at enemies.  Cas, pulling one arm back, charged a magical orb that burnt a blue as bright as his eyes.  He threw it, bursting against the wall, just grazing Dean’s arm as he jumped out of the way. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean looked up into his friends possessed eyes, shocked.

“You gotta send ‘em back, Dean, nothing else is gonna bring him down.  Use his own attack against him!”  Sam commanded.  With that, Cas began his attack once more and Dean stood to fight, still dazed from the initial assault.  “Use the sword!”

Dean shook his head to reset and gripped the Master Sword, arching it back to strike.  First swing sent the energy flying off, nearly hitting Sam, who froze, startled.  “Dean, I’ve only got a half a heart over here.”  He snapped.

“I’d like to see you do better on your first try.”  Dean grunted, sending yet another Orb flying back, this time at Cas.  Castiel effortlessly batted it back, and after another volley, the sphere exploded against the window behind him. 

There was an outburst of pain from Sam in the other corner of the room.  Dean turned to see him swarmed by a red bubble and taking burns from all sides.  “SAMMY!” Dean horrified leapt to his side, swatting a keese off the back of Sam’s neck.

“DEAN MOVE!”  Sam cried out; for he saw Cas’s orb rushing towards Dean’s back, but didn’t react in time to save him.  The energy hit him with force that sent him soaring across the room and into the wall.  Dean gasped for air, the wind knocked clean out of him.  Sam ran between him and Castiel, deflecting another attack and stabbing a white bubble with his sword.  He grabbed Dean’s arm lifting him to his feet.  This time Dean knew he had him.  Castiel hovered above the area they dropped the Enemy Oil earlier.

“Sam!  Be ready to light the oil.  He’s getting weaker, worn out!”  He barked, picking the Master Sword up off the ground.  Cas threw pensive energy at him, and Dean swung, sending it right back.  The volleys sped up to a heated back and forth before striking Castiel down to the ground. “NOW SAM!” Dean’s voice came out at a roar.  Sam took out his lantern swinging it low to the ground and setting the oil ablaze.  Castiel breathed heavy in an attempt to harness energy, but was left a powerless heap of rage. 

“Not so powerful now, huh?”  Dean slinked to the edge of the flame and knelt to be eye level with his enemy.  Cas’s eyes stared through Dean, darkening with his anger to a deep, sinister maroon.  After an aggressive standoff, Dean stood fiercely, lifting the Master Sword high in the air and dropping it down on Cas’s left arm, slicing across his belly and right arm.  Through the sizzling, boiling pain of the holy water, Ganon’s shrieks and howls could be heard echoing throughout the castle.  Dean looked down at his hand to see the Triforce of Power illuminated and singeing, reminding him of what he must do.  The gashes would not be enough to expel Ganon.  He pulled the blade back again, once more and plunged it through Cas’s body, as he prayed for the Protection Potion to keep his friend safe.  Cas’s lifted his head, emitting a thick, amorphous, black fog from his mouth which swirled heavily through the air, whipping the flames that surrounded the room and materializing to a human-shaped form.  Without hesitation, Dean whipped out his bow, fluidly pulling back a forceful light arrow and firing at the center of the mass as it circled within the oil.  With a final, blood-curdling cry the mass sank to the floor and dissolved like a mist, leaving Castiel’s motionless body strewn across the stone floor.  Sam and Dean both stared wide eyed at his body as the haze dissipated. 

“CAS!”  Dean shouted as they both ran over to him.  His wounds were gashed open, yet there was little blood; they seemed to be cauterized.  Sam was right; the Holy Water was enough to expel Ganon, while the Protection Potion minimized the damage to Cas’s body.  “We gotta get him outta here, Sam, get him bandaged up.”

Sam scrambled to lift Cas and threw each of Cas’s arms over the brothers shoulders.  As they came together, each of their hands began to glow with their designated portion of the Triforce.  Sam’s Wisdom, Dean’s Courage, and Cas’s Power each manifested and spun, combining in front of them to show the unification of the sacred relic.

“You think that’s it?  Is it safe?”  Sam hesitated, sensing an attack.  A crack of thunder rumbled within the castle.

“We don’t have time to find out.”  Dean spat and began lugging Cas to the door.  Beyond the first door, stalchildren and stalfos awaited them.  “I got Cas, use magic, Sam.” 

Sam shifted the load to Dean’s shoulders without hesitation and grabbed Din’s fire from his belt, summoning its power with a guttural cry.  The fire smoldered the enemies to the walls and they bolted towards the entrance to the castle. 

The rain crashed down harder than ever while the wind nearly blew the men off their feet as they escaped, sprinting to their horses.  Castiel was hoisted onto Dean’s horse and the brothers left as quickly as they had infiltrated.  Riding low on their horses, they raced back to Kakariko Village to get Cas to the Inn and his wounds properly attended to.

Hours had passed since they had gotten back and the madness seemed to be over.  The sun was beginning to rise and peak through the window into the room.  Dean heard sheets rustling and opened his eyes, trying to adjust himself in the chair he had carelessly fallen asleep on.  The warmth of the sun hit his face and blinded his eyes as the room came to focus.  Cas turned in his sleep and let out a painful moan that jerked his body awake. 

He sat up, clutching his side, looking around in a panic.  He first looked at the other bed, which Sam laid, completely drained from battle, then over to the chair where Dean sat.  He looked at Dean with desperation and tried to convey an explanation.  “Dean, I don’t—I’m sorry—I just –“

Dean shushed him and shook his head in exhaustion.  “Cas, don’t hurt yourself.  You’re weak right now and you need rest.  And all sentimentality aside, I wanna sleep…even if it is in this chair.  Everything’s fine.”

There was a drawn out pause in which Cas collected his thoughts and tried to go over his most recent memories.

“Ganon,” was the word that pierced the stillness.  “I watched him as he took over my body and I had no control over it.”  Silence, just a locked stare between Dean and Cas.  “I could see him attacking you and Sam, but was completely powerless…..he took the Power of the Triforce and used it against me, Dean.”

Dean crossed the room to sit on the edge of Cas’s bed.  “Cas,” he sighed “seriously.  The Triforce is safe.  You are safe.  Sam and I took care of it.”  Cas kept his eyes locked on Dean’s, as they welled up, overcome with remorse and sorrow.  “Don’t beat yourself up, just get better.” Another long pause in which 10 seconds seemed like hours of locked rhapsody. “Have I ever lied to you?  Everything is okay.”


End file.
